The Good, The Bad, and The Downright Annoying
by rowena777
Summary: Buffy and Spike are two friends who are sophomores in high school.They are the only ones who know what really happens on the streets of Sunnydale and it is this knowledge that makes them the most wanted amongst the baddies. Several years later, while in c
1. The Promise

Disclaimer: Everything belongs to Joss Whydon but the the story is mine.

A/N: To decrease the confusion, with the exception of the first chapter, Spike writes one chapter then Buffy writes the next. This happens throughout the story. This has been inspired by the book The Pigman by Paul Zindel. I don't know why but despite the very bad opinions my friends have for this book, I think it is very good.

Feedback: That would be nice.

* * *

The Promise

We solemnly swear that we, that is Buffy Ann Summers and William "Spike" Giles, will record the events that occurred three years ago in this very book. This book shall prove to all that the dangers of living in Sunnydale are not false.

From enduring Sunnydale High, to fighting the vampires that dwell in the night. We the undersigned shall, write the truth and nothing but the truth. These events may be disturbing and some may be enough to give you nightmares. But this is all true.

Some may say that these events may be the product of our over imaginative minds but everything is true. And who knows? Maybe these creatures will come back.

But for know we're safe.

Hopefully.

This book has been written and experienced by the following:

William "Spike" Giles

Buffy Ann Summers

The twenty-second day of October in the year two thousand- two

* * *

TBC..... 

READ AND REVIEW


	2. Chapter one Spike

To be frank with you, it was really my idea to start this book. I don't know why I suggested the whole thing, but now that I think about it, I guess it was the fact that Buffy kept saying that we should write our own book. One that would be able to scare the bloody pants of some unfortunate reader. But every time she'd mention it, I'd just shrug it off. I didn't I have the time to write back then. I didn't even like the idea of a horror book. I've read a few and none of them are scary. I mean really, I took this bird I knew once to see a movie. It was the remake of Dracula and as soon as the movie started, the bloody chit wouldn't stop screaming. I mean really, a guy drinks other people's blood, big deal. But now that I've lived through something that had the makings of a good story I guess Buffy was right. So that's why we're writing this thing. To scare people. But also to warn them. Because the vampires are gone now. But maybe in a few years, or centuries, they'll come back. We're sure of that.

I guess you can say it all started when my dad and I moved to Sunnydale because he got a job as Sunnydale High's new librarian. That was right before ninth grade. Anyways, the year came and went, and I had successfully earned the title of "School Badass". Now I guess I was bad those days. I used to smoke in the bathrooms and drink a lot. Whenever some poor kid had to use one of the toilets and see the cubicle covered in smoke or graffiti he'd know I was there. But then in the tenth grade I outgrew that childishness. That was when I met Buffy. She was in my gym class and one day we were partnered up for the new self defense unit. That was the day I made the same mistake many other guys before me made. I underestimated the energy that girl had inside of her. Bad bad mistake. That day I went home with a bloody nose and two black eyes.

I was really trying hard to forget that incident and still am. It kinda wounds a man when he knows he could get beat up pretty bad by a petite Californian blonde. But what happened later that night was much better. You see, Buffy's dad left her mom a few years back and since then Joyce has had a very opinionated view on the rest of the male race. So when Joyce heard that her daughter had broke my poor face you could imagine how pleased she was. But Buffy's the kind of person who can feel guilty pretty quickly. So that night at around eight o'clock she came over to my house to apologize.

At first we just sat on the front porch in this awkward kinda silence, until I worked up the nerve to ask her inside. Thankfully she had said yes, if she said no I would have died out of embarrassment right then and there. Anyways when we got to my room none of us had said anything and the silence was making Buffy fidget. And I swear that girl can get impatient pretty fast. You see, her nose starts to twitch and then her eyes begin to wander all over the place and when you look at her when she does that its really cute. But I'm the only person who can say that. Anyway we finally get some conversation going and she says that her mother would kill her if she found out her daughter was in the same room with a boy. That's when I suggested that we go to the cemetery. And as I look back at everything now, that was a huge mistake.

The cemeteries are located on the outskirts of Sunndale, so we took the car. The drive was like any other drive in a car except for one thing. We were just coming off the main road when we see this guy on the side of the road. He's just standing there with his thumb up, as if waiting to be picked up by someone. Buffy actually wanted to give him a lift, but I wasn't so sure. To me, a guy standing on the side of the street in the middle of the night is a tad bit suspicious. Now here's the scary part. When I looked back at the guy through the rearview mirror I didn't see anything. Just the lamppost the guy was leaning on a few minutes ago. Then when I looked back at him through the window he was there. I knew I wasn't hallucinating because when I looked at Buffy, her eyes were wide and I swear I saw fear in them.


	3. Chapter two Buffy

First of all, let me clear up some things for you. I do not under any circumstances twitch. Okay? I do not twitch. Okay, now that we've got that straightened out, I'll start off saying that everything Spike said previously was accurate, but he hardly mentioned anything about him. So I guess I'll take the liberty in telling it for him.

Spike moved here with his dad in the end of eight grade. I never really met him until high school. His mom died when he was younger. He never really talks about her much, but he keeps a picture of her under his bed. His dad is the librarian at the high school. You probably know that already. Everyone calls him Giles although his first name is Rupert.

Anyways, that night I met Spike was the first time I ever went to a cemetery. And unfortunately it wasn't the last. You see, I've got this phobia for dead people. Ever since my cousin died when I was young, I always avoided the subject of death. So you c0uld probably tell that when Spike suggested we go there, I was less than happy. First of all I didn't even know the guy, second of all my mom would kill me if I was caught with someone of the opposite sex. But for some reason I agreed. I guess it was because I needed to prove myself to him. Now that a look back at everything, I still wonder why.

Let me just mention that while in the car going to the cemetery, the man we saw (Spike told you about him) was nowhere near as freaky as what we saw later that night. When we arrived at the cemetery in Spike's Desoto (he still has it) he led us to an old tomb of some guy named Silverstien. The mausoleum was gray granite and had fungus growing from one side. The door was locked so thankfully we didn't go in. We just sat there talking about perfectly random things when it happened. I couldn't help but notice the way Spike seemed so comfortable leaning on the tombstones. I asked him about it later and he told me that graves are calming. Apparently, he likes to sit on top of a grave and think about the old guy underneath him.

I tried that once and boy was it disconcerting. I kept thinking that if erosion occurred, the body in the grave could be two feet under me instead of six. Or maybe it was only inches below and if I stuck my hand in the dirt I would have felt ice cold fingers poking through the grass. The guy was probably all decomposed, his flesh eaten by the worms and his fluids soaked up by the plants. That led me to think that the blade of grass next to my ear could contain some hemoglobin that was in the dead guy. After that I avoided plants as much as I could.

So there we were in the cemetery talking about school and getting to know each other when we heard a noise. We ignored it at first but there seemed to be someone in the mausoleum. Spike just said it was an animal but it still scared me. Of course I didn't show it but he probably knew despite that so he held my hand anyway. Then there was a howl and that got me even more scared. But I didn't run. I don't know why but my legs seemed to have turned to jelly. It was when the thing came out of the crypt did Spike finally grab my hand and begin to run. We ran for god knows how long but we didn't look back. For all we knew it could have been a cat. But if we thought it was a cat at the time, boy were we wrong. Because that my friends, was a freshly sired vampire.

Now, you're probably thinking I'm crazy for saying that thing in the cemetery was a vampire, and I don't blame you. Even the idea at the time seemed absurd and if I hadn't been there I wouldn't have believed it for a second. But the ideas that vampires roamed in the dark made pretty good sense. I went to the library later that week to work on some unfinished homework when I some man reading the newspaper. The headline was SIXTEEN YEAR OLD GIRL MURDERED, ONLY EVIDENCE: TWO BITE MARKS ON RIGHT SIDE OF NECK. Now it doesn't take a brainiac to put two and two together, but after showing the article to Spike we both concluded that the girl was murdered by the vampire we say that day in the cemetery.


End file.
